Pogo Zombie
|brain = 225 |first seen = Level 4-8 |flavor text = Sproing! Sproing! Sproing! That's the sound of a powerful and effective zombie doing what he does best. }} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Pogo Bouncer. Pogo Zombie is a vaulting zombie in Plants vs. Zombies that jumps over multiple plants. It is the 19th zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. Tall-nuts can prevent these zombies from jumping over, and Magnet-shrooms will steal their pogo sticks. Audio The sound when a Pogo Zombie jumps using his pogo stick. Suburban Almanac entry POGO ZOMBIE Pogo Zombie hops to bypass your defenses. Toughness: medium Special: hops over plants Weakness: magnet-shroom Sproing! Sproing! Sproing! That's the sound of a powerful and effective zombie doing what he does best. Overview Pogo Zombie absorbs 17 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 9 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. Encounters *Adventure Mode: 4-8, 4-9, 4-10, 5-4, 5-10 *Mini-games: Pogo Party, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heavy Weapon, BOMB All Together!, Zombie Trap *Puzzle Mode: Another Chain Reaction, Last Stand: Fog, Last Stand: Roof *Survival Mode: Survival: Fog, Survival: Roof, all Survival (Hard) and Survival (Endless) levels *Co-op Mode: Co-op Roof, all Co-op Hard levels, Co-op Zomboss, Co-op Endless *Others: Versus Mode Strategies Tall-nuts will stop these zombies cold and Magnet-shrooms will take away their pogo sticks, causing them to act like a normal zombie. Squash is a good final line of defense, as it will take the Pogo Zombie out even as it tries to jump over it. Split Pea, Starfruit, Squash, Chomper, and Gloom-shroom are also useful against Pogo Zombie, as Split Pea and Starfruit shoot behind themselves after Pogo Zombie jumps over them and two Gloom-shrooms deal enough damage to kill them while the zombies are attempting to jump. Squashes and Chompers can kill this zombie too, but Chompers will only work if the pogo stick is removed. This can be more effective than Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms, as Magnet-shrooms must recharge before being used again, and Tall-nuts will be eaten after enough zombies bite it. When Pogo Zombies lose their pogo stick, their movement will be very similar to a regular Zombie. However, they move slightly faster than a normal zombie would walk, approximately the same as a Flag Zombie. Chompers will attempt to eat Pogo Zombie if he has his pogo stick, but the Pogo Zombie is able to jump first. However, it causes a glitch where the Chomper eats a zombie behind itself (though occasionally it messes up and does not eat said zombie). Note that Kernel-pult's butter does not stop a Pogo Zombie if it is on his pogo stick, but will still damage it normally. Pogo Party mini-game Pogo Party is a mini-game set on the Roof where there are a lot of Pogo Zombies that the player will have to defeat. Due to the difficulty, there is an extended preparation time (the time before the first zombie comes). You will probably need Tall-nuts and Imitater Tall-nuts, and possibly Squash and Jalapeno, but just use a regular roof level strategy aside from that. Gallery Pogo-Zombie.gif|Animated Pogo Zombie TinyPogo.jpg|Tiny Pogo Zombies DS Pogo Zombie.png|Pogo Zombie in the Nintendo DS version Pogo Party.png|Lots of Pogo Zombies at the seed selection screen for Pogo Party Pogoparty1.png|Pogo Party in action Pogo no arm.JPG|A Pogo Zombie without its arm POGOZOMBIEFROZEN.jpg|Frozen Pogo Zombie POGOZOMBIEFROZEN1.jpg|Frozen Pogo Zombie without its arm Pogo no stick.JPG|A Pogo Zombie without its stick Pogo no arm and stick.JPG|A Pogo Zombie without its arm and its stick HypnoPogo.png|Hypnotized Pogo Zombie DS Pogo Zombie without Pogo.png |Nintendo DS Pogo Zombie without pogo stick POGOZOMBIEHEAD.jpg|Pogo Zombie's head, it will lose its glasses after being killed Dead Pogo.JPG|A dead Pogo Zombie POGOZOMBIEDEADFROZEN.jpg|A dead frozen Pogo Zombie Pogo Hand.png|A dead Pogo Zombie with two arms HD Pogo Zombie.png|HD Pogo Zombie Pogo Stealing.png|A Pogo Zombie's pogo stick being stolen by the Magnet-shroom PvZ Pogo Party.png|Pogo Party 175px-Adventure chapters boss 17.png|Pogo Zombie's card Pogo normal.png|Pogo stick Trivia *Pogo Zombie is one of the four zombies (along with Dr. Zomboss, Zomboni, and Balloon Zombie) that is immune to any kind of immobilization including Ice-shroom and butter. This only applies if it still has its pogo stick. *Like Balloon Zombie when midair, it cannot be frozen by Ice-shrooms while it has its pogo stick, but can be slowed down. It can also be slowed down by Winter Melons and Snow Peas. This makes it more effective to use Snow Peas and Winter Melons to slow down Pogo Zombies, as Ice-shroom will deal very little damage to Pogo Zombies while Snow Peas and Winter Melons will deal damage to it and slow it down. *Pogo Zombie is the only vaulting zombie that can jump over plants more than once and will continue on (unless it hits a Tall-nut or its pogo stick gets stolen by a Magnet-shroom). *Pogo Zombie is one of seven zombies to have a mini-game exclusively about them, as it is featured in the Pogo Party, with the other six being Dr. Zomboss in Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Zombie Bobsled Team and Zomboni in Bobsled Bonanza, Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium, Bungee Zombie in Bungee Blitz, and Balloon Zombie in Air Raid. *Pogo Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Flag Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, and Digger Zombie are the only zombies that carry item that is not a shield nor headwear. *Before Pogo Zombie enters the screen, the player can hear the sound of its oily stick. This sound will continue after Pogo Zombie enters the player's house, except in Roof levels and it will even lose its stick. Also, this is one of the few zombies that make a sound before making an entrance. The others are Digger Zombie, which makes a digging sound, Dolphin Rider Zombie, which is the sound of its dolphin and Balloon Zombie, which is the sound of its balloon inflating. *When a Pogo Zombie is slowed down, its bouncing rate will still be the same, but its speed will become slower, and it also has to bounce two times to jump over a plant when it is frozen. However, for a Cob Cannon, it will have to jump four times due to the larger size. *Pogo Zombie's and Umbrella Leaf's Almanac entries and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's explosion are the only things in the game that have the word "SPROING!" However, they are not the only instances of which the word "SPROING!" appears. In the achievement name Sproing! Sproing!, "SPROING!" is present twice. *Pogo Zombie is the only zombie to be seen when it enters the chimney. *If timed correctly, on the roof's slope, Pogo Zombie might have a chance to jump over a Squash and escape without being squashed. *Pogo Zombie is one of the five zombies that has eyewear, the others being the new Dancing Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, and Newspaper Zombie. *Pogo Zombie and Newspaper Zombie have similar glasses. It is unknown how the zombies are able to wear eyeglasses, as they do not have noses or ears to rest them on (Snorkel Zombies and Zombie Bobsled Team have straps on their eyewear which hold them up). If the player looks closely, Pogo Zombie also wears earrings, but the ears which would be used to support the glasses or the earrings are missing. *If the player looks closely, Pogo Zombie has a tattoo on its right arm. *Pogo Zombie, Digger Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Imp, and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only zombies that make noise when on the lawn. *Pogo Zombie will lose its pogo stick upon climbing a ladder placed on a Tall-nut. *If a Pogo Zombie gets hit by a catapult plant on the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies and it still has its pogo stick, it may get hit at the bottom of the pogo stick instead of its head. *He is the only zombie carrying a metal object that is a vaulting zombie. *The pogo stick is the only vaulting equipment that can be damaged by projectile plants. *Pogo Zombie is the only vaulting zombie that is immune to Potato Mines if its pogo stick is not stolen by a Magnet-shroom or lost by a Tall-nut. *Spikeweeds and Spikerocks will damage Pogo Zombies while they are still on their pogo sticks, unless the plant is inside a Pumpkin. *Pogo Zombie cannot be blown away by a Blover when in midair, probably because of its differing height. ru:Пого-зомби de:Pogo-Zombie Category:Fog Category:Fog encountered zombies Category:Vaulting zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies